Hidden Figures and Perspective Tricks
Start Area * In the vault, the tree seen through the window, with a cloud representing the leaves. Symmetry Island * Braid's sand castle in the Glass Factory * The Siren's hair continued by red stripes in the cliff behind, as seen directly from the boat or reflected in water from the symmetry island (near the first optional puzzle). * Koi fishes * Strange tree hanging over the cliff between the Glass Factory and Symmetry Island, seen from the first set of puzzles of the Symmetry Island: it's reflection is enclosed by the bridge leading to the Symmetry Island. Desert * The two snakes in the sand (one is also an environmental puzzle, the other is right next to it, slightly less visible). * The bush with insect twigs. Rocky area between the desert and the quarry * Profile Tree. * It is also possible to see head figures in the shape of two nearby trees. The two heads seem to be seen from 3/4 behind, and look in opposite directions. Main branches represent the faces' and noses' contours, and smaller branches shaped by the wind represent hair. Quarry * The eyes looking down in the Cement Factory * Statues in the Cement Factory that reproduce and distort the March of Progress tableau (aka "Evolution of Man"). * Angel and King appearing in shadows when the player stand in front of the windows, which continue the aforementioned March of Progress. Shady Trees * Deer sleeping by the lateral exit of the Keep. * Bush with butterfly leaves at the back of the laser building. * Girl sitting, appearing as a shadow on a rock between the laser building and the Keep. The Keep * Tar figures above the entrance door, in the "bathtub" and spilling out of a bucket. Cargo Shipwreck * Octopus in the undersea sand, right below the Keep. * Death with its scythe in the shadow of the metallic structures in the sea near the vault. * Rocks evoking corpses at the bottom of the sea, below the ship. Treehouses * Burnt tree and fire starter. Area between treehouses and marsh * Lady of the Bay (praying girl made of the peninsula's rocks, seen half directly and half in water reflection from the treehouses). * Dove outline in the branches of the trees. Marsh * Statues joining hands. * Alligator in the red pool? * Lion head in the cliff above the elevator ending, seen from the marsh. River * Tortoise rock. Jungle * Flute tree with Shepard Tone? Peninsula * Statue trying to reach a goblet. Monastery * Scenes in the shaders (growing tree, woman turning into a siren, man trying to reach a goblet over a bridge). * Boat seen through some plants on the laser building. * Drowning man seen in water reflection, highlighted by some light going though the nearby tree. Town and windmill * Juggler * Root figure climbing on the windmill cliff, with the roots representing a human blood circulation system. * Dog of the team (Oswin) Category:Perspective TricksCategory:GameFeaturesCategory:Lists